


Latch

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco glanced up at him, a look in his eyes that had Harry’s heart racing.“Hi...Daddy.”





	Latch

****

Harry shivered as he watched Draco crawl across the sheets toward him. Everything about Draco was mesmerizing, from the endless expanse of milky white skin to the long strands of blond hair that caressed his sharp cheekbones, his piercing grey-blue eyes focused intensely on Harry as he approached.

This was not the first time they had fucked. In fact, this was not even the hundredth time they had fucked. The pair of them had been together for years, had been through the aftermath of the War, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and the treacherous period of healing for the Wizarding World as a whole. 

Yet, despite everything they had been through together, something about tonight felt brand new. And Harry felt a delicious mixture of arousal and nervous apprehension stirring inside him. 

Over the years, Harry had become increasingly self-conscious, worried that each passing hour was aging his body in a way that reflected the thousands of lives he had lived as an adolescent. His stomach was no longer flat or toned, his chest covered in a layer of dark hair, his arms not quite as slim and shapely as he had once become accustomed to, and there were lines forming at the corners of his eyes.

But more recently, Harry had come to discover that maybe he didn’t mind the extra weight around his midsection or the lines that streaked like battle scars across his skin. 

Harry had discovered that he was an aspiring Daddy. 

It was something he had confessed to Draco weeks ago over a glass of Mead by the fire. Harry had feared Draco’s reaction, wondered if he would laugh or give Harry snark about such a pathetic desire. But to Harry’s surprise Draco had done nothing of the sort. 

Draco’s eyes had darkened at Harry’s words, his body shifting imperceptibly closer to Harry on the couch, muscles in his neck tightening and releasing quickly before he spoke.

They had spent the remainder of the evening having a rather professional discussion on the matter, Draco asking Harry question after question, though no judgement seeped into his tone and no malice or mockery shone in his gaze.

However, after that night, Draco hadn’t brought it back up and Harry had assumed that it was Draco’s way of communicating that he was not into the idea after all.

But when Harry arrived home one night, everything changed. 

After a long day of meetings at the Ministry, Harry stepped through the Floo to find Draco sitting on the couch, clad only in a pair of thin grey briefs.

In some relationships, this may not have seemed out of the ordinary, but Draco was a very high-maintenance man and he like to be dressed in pristine, well-pressed clothing no matter the hour of the day. At night he slept into silk pajamas and he _never_ walked around in just his briefs. 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he entered their flat, and Draco glanced up at him, a look in his eyes that had Harry’s heart racing.

“Hi...Daddy.”

Harry practically choked, dropping his briefcase in shocked arousal, the contents spilling out onto the floor as the clasp popped open. 

Draco looked so - so _young_ as he got up from the couch, eyes glinting as he spoke once more, “You look like you’ve had a hard day. Maybe I can help you relax?”

Harry could only nod dumbly, unsure that he was even capable of coherent speech, his cock already filling out in his trousers and his pulse jumping as he watched Draco’s slim hips sway slowly up the staircase, the threadbare briefs shifting so that the curve of Draco’s arsecheek was exposed, the sight making Harry’s mouth water, his arse looking plump enough to bite.

As Draco walked toward their bedroom, he stole glances at Harry from over his shoulder, something innocent and boyish to his posture despite the mischief in his gaze.

Although Harry was the ‘Daddy,’ it was clear that Draco was in charge. And Harry wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

When they entered the bedroom, Draco reached out for Harry’s hand, pulling Harry into the center of the room, his expression soft. Slowly, Draco shifted onto his knees, but instead of reaching for Harry’s trousers, his hands moved down to Harry’s feet, removing his dress shoes and socks with a reverence that had Harry trembling. 

Then Draco stood back up, undoing Harry’s shirt with confident fingers and pushing it off his shoulders, the material falling to the floor behind him. Harry raised his arms as Draco pulled off the wifebeater that remained, until Harry was standing in nothing but a pair of fitted black trousers, his chest bare and his nipples beginning to harden. 

Without words, Draco nodded in the direction of their bed and Harry climbed up onto the sheets, settling himself back against the headboard, his legs spread in front of him.

And that’s when Draco made his way over to the bed, crawling toward Harry in a way that had him shivering with desire.

Though Draco and Harry were the same age, Draco’s body was still so lithe and fit, he exuded a youth that drove Harry mad, especially now that Draco was playing it up.

Draco sat up on his knees and swung a leg gracefully over Harry’s hips, settling his arse down into Harry’s lap and cocking his head at Harry, “See something you like, Daddy?”

Harry swallowed the saliva that had been collecting in his mouth, his cock twitching beneath Draco’s arse as he took him in. His gaze traveled from the coy expression on Draco’s lips, down his long neck, over the miles of smooth marble-white skin covering Draco’s torso, until it rested on the soft bulge in Draco’s briefs.

“Yeah... I like it all,” Harry said on a exhale, letting out a small laugh and wondering how the bloody hell he ever got so lucky. 

Draco hummed above him and placed both hands on Harry’s cheeks, leaning down and pressing a chaste, almost inexperienced kiss to his lips. Then he pulled back, hands resting on the nape of Harry’s neck, fingers dancing over his skin, “How was that?”

The innocence of the kiss and the sweet _sweet_ mischief in Draco’s eyes had Harry groaning, hands coming up to rub soothing circles into Draco’s sides, “It was perfect.” 

And Harry truly meant it.

Draco bit his lip to hide a smile before leaning back in for another kiss. This time it was more open-mouthed, a bit deeper, but it still had a hint of that sloppy incoordination, and it made Harry’s heart stutter.

After a while, Draco shifted, pressing soft kisses to Harry’s cheekbones, the shell of his ear, and the curve of his jawline. Then he licked a wet trail down Harry’s neck, pausing when he reached his collarbone.

Harry let out a shaking breath when Draco glanced up at him, his grey eyes wide and his lips flushed. “ _Fuck_. You look beautiful, baby.”

Something akin to pride flashed in Draco’s eyes before he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Harry’s left nipple. 

Harry felt his eyes flutter shut as Draco suckled on his nipple, pulling the little nub of flesh taut, his cheeks hollowing. Draco had played with his nipples before, but this... this was so much more than that.

Harry focused in on the warm press of Draco’s lips against the sensitive skin around his nipple, the way that his tongue laved over the hardened nub as he pulled back, the sensation making Harry’s toes curl, his fingers spasming at his sides.

Then Draco was shifting, lying on his back across Harry’s thighs and leaning up to capture Harry’s other nipple in his mouth, enveloping it in the same delicious heat. But this time Harry could see _everything._

As he looked down at Draco, Harry’s breath caught in his throat, in awe of the heavenly man spread out in his lap. 

Draco was blinking up at Harry through strands of stray blond hairs and long, delicate eyelashes, the look in his eyes beautifully demure as his flushed lips sucked and sucked on Harry’s nipple. He pulled back for a moment, the combination of his words and his warm breath rushing over the wet skin making Harry’s cock throb, “Does it feel good?”

“Yessss,” Harry hissed out, his glasses fogging up as he stroked a hand over Draco’s head, moving the stray hairs out of his eyes and trying to convey the immense love and gratitude that was overflowing in his chest. “Yes, baby. It feels… shit, it feels wonderful.”

A devilish smirk pulled at the corner of Draco’s lips and he leaned in to bite gently over Harry’s nipple, the dull sting going straight to Harry’s cock.

“You are being so good for your Daddy.”

Draco hummed and drew the nipple back into his mouth, his eyes closing as he focused on suckling the skin. 

Harry may have survived a War, and more than a few attempts on his life, but he could have died happily right then and there.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Latch' by Sam Smith.
> 
> This was delightful to write! Should I add more parts to this? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day <3


End file.
